The Legend of the Genesis Crystal
Sakura led Danny, Ben, Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé back to the grotto. "Sakura. Can't you tell us why you brought us back here, I hate being tortured?" Danny asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she pointed ahead, and the others smiled as Danny looked on in surprise, and he gasped when he saw... "June's statue!" Danny exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell into the sea last night, and I founded on shore." Sakura explained. "Then, I decided to bring it here since you might like it." "Yeah, but how did you carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Naruto asked. "I used a transportation Jutsu Naruto." Sakura said. Danny then smiled at her. "Oh, you're the greatest, Sakura." He exclaimed, giving Sakura kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome." Sakura said blushing as she hugged Danny back. Danny then went over to the statue. "It looks just like her. It's even got her eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, good looking. Wanna run away with me?" He then chuckled. "Man, this is the greatest day of my life guys!" The next thing the nine had heard footsteps. Danny spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Atem (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "King Atem?.!" Danny exclaimed in shock. The gang hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out. Mac and Bloo stood right behind King Atem, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king and I have kept my patience up until now, Danny." King Atem said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Danny and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I promised my father that I'd carry on in his place, and I swore to the Observants and Clockwork that I'd raise you after your family and your friends were killed by your evil future self. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Danny bit his lip, and began to explain. "But Atem, I-" His sentence got cut short by King Atem. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human girl from drowning?" He demanded. Look, King Atem, I had to!" Danny argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the magical realm is forbidden! Danny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Atem scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Atem said coldly, turning around. "You're more of a heartless than Bakura! You don't even know June!" Danny snapped angrily while glaring at King Atem. "You heard him, Atem!" a voice said. A black armored warrior stepped out of the shadows. The black armored warrior was Good Vader. Good Vader drew his lightsaber and ignited its green blade. Good Vader pointed his lightsaber at King Atem. "You are a heartless, cruel, evil monster!" Good Vader said. ''' '''Danny smiled when he saw Good Vader. "Good Vader!" Danny said. "Good Vader!" King Atem said. King Atem was shocked. ' '''Then King Atem's shock turned to anger. ' '"Why did you come?" King Atem said angrily. ' '''"I have come to protect Danny and the others!" Good Vader said. Good Vader then joined Danny and the others. ' '"Are you all right, Danny?" Good Vader asked him. "Yes, Good Vader! I'm fine!" Danny said. "What's wrong?" Good Vader asked. "King Atem's not being himself!" Danny said. ' '"I know why he is not being himself, Danny!" Good Vader said. "King Atem has turned to the Dark Side!" Danny, Sakura, Sasuke, Ben, Naruto, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé gasped. ' '"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "Yes, Danny!" Good Vader said. Danny gasped in shock. ' '"That's why King Atem is more of a heartless than Bakura!" Danny said. "Why did King Atem turn to the Dark Side?" Sakura asked. "King Atem was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force!" Good Vader said. "How?" Danny asked. "Bad Vader, my enemy, offered King Atem the power of the Dark Side of the Force! Bad Vader believed that, with the power of the Dark Side, King Atem would be one of his greatest servants! Don't forget, Danny, that King Atem wanted to protect you! He wanted to keep you safe! So King Atem accepted Bad Vader's offer, stepped into the Dark Side's embrace, and became a servant of evil!" Good Vader said. "Oh no!" Sakura said. Danny walked up to King Atem. "Good Vader was right, King Atem! You have turned to the Dark Side! You have changed!" Danny said. "I have grown more powerful with the Dark Side of the Force!" King Atem said. "You are working for Bad Vader, Atem!" Good Vader said. King Atem laughed evilly. "Yes! I am working for Bad Vader!" King Atem said. ' '"What do you want, Atem?" Good Vader said. "I want the Genesis crystal!" King Atem said. "The Genesis crystal?" Danny said. "What is the Genesis crystal?" Sasuke asked. "The Genesis crystal is a legendary crystal of great power! It is hidden in a temple!" Good Vader said. ' '"Where is the temple?" Naruto asked. "It is in another magical realm!" Good Vader said. "Why do you want the Genesis crystal, Atem?" Good Vader asked. "I intend to take the Genesis crystal and bring it to Bad Vader!" King Atem said. "You won't get away with this, Atem!" Good Vader said. King Atem laughed evilly. "I just did!" King Atem said. Then he vanished.